itdfandomcom-20200213-history
Comet
Comet was a "cosmic" (later revealed to actually have been a Fae) who worked under Star for a mission to recover Snow Black. She was Heart's BFF. Appearance Comet has a similar ballerina esque outfit as her compatriot Heart. However, Comet's uniform was red, and her outfit had short sleeves (she wore shiny bands that ran along her arms about six inches above and below each elbow. Her outfit also had a design of cartoon like stars with streaks rather than a golden heart that Heart wore. She also had thick layers of make up painted onto the corners of each eye with streaks of glitter coming off of them. Her hair was probably also of medium length Personality Comet had a very childish personality. She tended to be very reckless in combat, disregarding any strategy and not caring about being injured. She also seems to really delight in hurting / eating others (while maintaining her child like demeanor). After Heart is cut down during The Battle of Glemoor, Comet's personality would become even more unhinged, as she would become more feral and psychotic. She has also shown to be carnivorous and cannibalistic. Abilities Comet appears to have the ability to warp herself and nearby people (if she wishes) to a strange cave like area by doing a "No Place Like Home" chant (at least she has demonstrated this in Purgatory) After eating Heart's body she appeared to gain Diamond Claws which are so powerful they were able to stop an attack from from the weapon known as Ammit (which was said to have so much crushing pressure between its two cutting blades that it was one of the deadliest cutting forces on the planet). Shooting Star Arc Comet would take part in a mission to retrieve Snow Black (also working with people like Cat during this). Comet would first appear along with Heart when Dia's Squad is escaping Glemoor (when The Angels first attack). They would question the party if they had seen a "Shooting Star". When it becomes evident that they didn't, they take their leave (not before leaving the party uneasy when Comet offhandedly mentions possibly eating them). The party would investigate these "stargazers" after their escape. They would eventually be slain by Heart and Comet (however during the fight, Comet would sustain some injuries). Star would soon arrive on the scene. Comet would have one more brief appearance at the end of the arc when Star heads to Glemoor to talk with The Angels (telling them that he had only come to retrieve a "princess" referring to Snow Black). The talks go poorly and they retreat before The Angels attack. Dark Princess Arc Comet would take part in an ambush against The Revengers and sustain some injuries during the fight. Star would stop the fight and offer The Revengers to join him on his mission (which they go along with). From here they travel to Glemoor (where the final battles would take place) and split up to scour the city (Star sought Brother and Lake since they may have had knowledge / had a use for his mission). Star, Comet, and Heart would go on to attack Prince Lake's City Securing Squad, but end up getting more than they bargained for. Star is heavily wounded and warped away (story), Heart is slain, and Comet is heavily wounded (also losing an eye). After passing out for an unspecified period of time, Comet would awaken and crawl to her friend Heart's corpse where she would proceed to devour it (stating that they would be together). She then uses her ability to warp back to a strange cave like area to recover a bit (she may have also become stronger due to an ability she uses later). She also takes Ely's eyepatch (which had been left in the cave during their fight with Dia Squad) and places it over her damaged eye. With Heart slain, Comet becomes even more unhinged, feral, and completely psychotic. She returns and hunts down the survivors of Lake's squad. She would go up against them and the blade Ammit, but would cause some heavy damage with her new diamond claws. Comet is...somewhat stopped, when she is teleported away to by Mela to The Devil's Shop via The Book of Darkness. Upon arriving, Comet starts breaking things apart while Mela tries to "sell" Comet to The Devil. However things aren't in her favor since Comet wasn't really defeated and was kind of wrecking his shop etc. The Devil offers to take Comet off her hands in exchange for not sending Comet back to Glemoor where her allies were. Mela agrees...but even The Devil is unsure if he could handle Comet (mentioning how Comet could almost "reach the shop's counter" which seems to indicate her being very strong). He calls a part time worker named Garth who manages to subdue Comet. The Devil would capture her and put her in a tank where she would remain in some sort of extreme stasis of sorts for a time. Summer's End Arc It is implied Comet escapes the shop a couple months later when Garth frees Mela Barefoot (after she had also been taken by The Devil due to her failure etc). Comet may have fought Garth a bit during her escape. Post Tomb of Fiends Arc Many years after the event of this arc, Comet would appear once more along with Star. They would be confronted by Miracle Girl Vera who presumably fights them. The specifics of this fight are unknown, but the world would be split as a result. Category:ITD5 Characters Category:ITD6 Characters